I'm Hot For TEACHER!
by Bleeding Wings
Summary: Crona has always had a crush on his teacher named Ms. Marie Mjolnir. When Crona had to leave in the middle of class, Ms. Mjolnir offered to be his tutor for one night. He accepted her offer, feeling this would be the right opportunity to share his feelings for her. Will she accept his love or will she turn him down kindly? This is my first Soul Eater fic. Rated for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"Soul?"

"Here."

"Maka?"

"Here."

"Crona? Uh… Crona?"

"… Here." The young man named Crona fidgeted a little in his chair when he heard his teacher call his name out for attendance. It has been a couple of weeks since the defeat of the Kishin, but Crona still felt he has a long way to go in gaining a normal life and leaving his dark past behind him forever. However, his sense of unease was lifted away when he was in his favorite class: American History. And to make it even more interesting, it was being taught by his favorite teacher: Marie Mjolnir, but he preferred to call her Miss Marie. Crona heard a couple of conversations from his friends. Soul and Maka were talking about where to hang out next while BlackStar and Tsubaki talked about what to eat at their favorite restaurant. But his main focus was on his teacher. Crona smiled and let out a sigh when he gazed upon her. The young man couldn't help but stare at her hour-shaped body beneath her black dress while she was looking through her papers. Her breasts were quite perky, and she had quite a bubble-butt. When Marie was about to begin class, she clumsily dropped some of her books on the floor.

"Oh, silly me. How could I be so clumsy?" Marie got up from her seat and slowly bent over to get her books. Crona gasped and his eyes widen when he saw her butt nearly popping out of her short skirt. Many of the students giggled amongst themselves when they saw how Marie unknowingly exposed herself, but Marie continued to pick up her books one by one, unaware of how much butt-crack she was exposing. Crona just stared on and felt his mouth tremble.

"Uh, Crona? Are you feeling all right?" Crona finally woke up from his trance when Patty, sitting next to Crona, lightly shook his shoulder. Crona gave her a light smile.

"Yeah uh… I'm okay. Why do you ask?" Crona asked her.

"Because your nose is bleeding." Patty's words struck Crona like a runaway car. Crona searched through his pockets for any napkins before his blood would drip on any of his books. Liz, Patty's sister, took out a tissue and handed it to Crona. The boy was thankful to Liz, who was sitting next to Crona as well.

"Here ya go. Take it easy, okay?" Crona kindly took the tissue and wiped the blood away.

"Uh… Thanks, Liz." As he cleaned his nose up, Crona couldn't help but remember the way Marie bent over to pick up her books. The very thought of her round butt started to make Crona get rock-hard. He hoped that Liz and Patty didn't notice his hardness.

"Okay, class. Today, we will talk about the Second Revolution that took place in the United States Of America and how the revolutionaries succeeded in bringing down their own government." For over 45 minutes, it was business as usual. While Ms. Mjolnir lectured on why the federal government had to be brought down by the people, Crona and the rest of the class jotted down notes into their notebooks. When the teacher started writing on the blackboard, Crona's eyes started to widen. As he felt his body starting to heat up, Crona began to picture his teacher wearing nothing but bras and a g-string. He pictured her red bras popping off her nice tits at any moment, and her panties look good enough to remove simply by pulling the strings off with his very teeth. He imagined his teacher smiling at him teasingly while she removed her bras and panties. His imagination was starting to get the best of him when he pictured her turning her attention to Crona and flinging her panties right at Crona's face. Crona smiled and rubbed her imaginary panties right into his nose, taking in her very aroma. He slowly licked his lips when he stared at her nice large tits.

"_Do you like body, Crona? Do you really like my big, juicy ass?"_

"Uh… what was the question?"

"Crona, do you want to read to the class?"

"HUH?" Crona suddenly found himself back in reality. Ms. Mjolnir was still fully clothed, and the entire class was setting their attention right on him. Crona felt his face blush deep red as he got up from his seat and opened his textbook. The young man cleared his breath as he turned the pages.

"Miss Marie… what page should I start on?"

"It's page 208 on the second paragraph."

"Yes, Miss Marie." Much of the class giggled when he addressed her by her first name instead of her last, but Crona tried to ignore them. When he started reading to the class, Patty let out a huge gasp. Her face blushed deep when she stared at Crona's crotch. Liz's face showed annoyance from Patty's sense of enthusiasm.

"Seriously, Patty, what's the big deal. And why are you staring at Crona's HOLY MOTHER OF HEAVEN! IT'S HUGE!" Liz couldn't help but stare at Crona's crotch as well. Both girls noticed that Crona was fully erect, bulging right through his own black dress! Liz tried to control her giggling, but Patty ended up letting out a huge burst of laughter.

"Damn, Crona! Look how huge you are down there! I always had a feeling you were big, but not THAT big! HOLY SHIT! Your thingie is bigger than a Nathan's hot dog!" The entire class burst with laughter. They laughed so hard that some of them went to tears out of laughter alone. Soul and BlackStar laughed harder than anyone else, laughing so damn hard they felt their bellies hurting from the laughter alone. BlackStar laughed so uncontrollably he fell right out of his seat. Maka and Tsubaki simply stared at Crona, covering their mouths in shock and letting their faces turn light-red from Patty's statement. From that very moment, Crona felt as if the world around him came to an end. Feeling completely mortified, the teary-eyed Crona dropped his book and ran right out of the class.

"Crona! Crona, wait!" Unfortunately, Ms. Mjolnir's words were unable to reach Crona's ears as the class was still drowning in laughter.

"That is enough, class! I want order in this class RIGHT NOW!" The laughter finally died down a little. The only two left giggling were Patty and Liz. Death The Kid gave Patty a slap in the back of the head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Patty, you can be such an idiot," Kid stated.

-:-:-

"Hey, Crona? Please come out of the men's room. Nobody's gonna laugh at you anymore, I promise." Maka pleaded.

"Just go away and leave me alone!" Crona cried out. Maka and Tsubaki let out a sigh. BlackStar and Soul were talking to one another about the incident with Crona as they were about pass by the girls.

"Hey, can you boys go in there and talk to Crona? He's really upset about what happened back in class." The boys couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, MAN! That was absolutely hilarious! Patty must be out of her mind for saying something like that! If she said that to me, I'd be standing on my desk to boast about my hugeness!" BlackStar stated.

"No, not me. I'd just cover my crotch with my book." Soul said. The girls just shook their heads, realizing they're not the right people to console Crona.

"Soul, you and BlackStar should be a little more sensitive towards Crona! What he went through back there was terrible!" Maka said.

"It's true. Crona isn't the same as the others. He's very sensitive. If that happened to me, I would have reacted the same way." Tsubaki said.

"Oh, lighten up, girls. What happened back in class will blow off the next day. He'll be fine." Soul said.

"Yeah, he'll be A-okay! As a matter of fact, Crona should be PROUD of himself for having a huge you-know-what! If he really is as huge as Patty claims, he'd get laid in no-time flat!" BlackStar stated.

"T.M.I, BlackStar. T.M.I. …" Tsubaki whispered, feeling her body starting to heat up. A young man in a black outfit passed by them and headed into the men's room. It was Death The Kid.

"Look, I'll talk to Crona." Kid said plainly. When he entered the bathroom, he saw Crona washing his face up at the sink. Kid couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man.

"I had a talk with Patty and Liz, Crona. What they did was really stupid and insensitive. I promise you: this won't happen again." Kid grabbed a paper towel and handed it to Crona.

"… Thanks, Kid. You're a really nice guy." Crona said. Kid smiled Crona's kindness.

"Eh, it's no big deal. You gotta learn to let it go. Just let it go and move on. Oh, and if Soul and BlackStar laugh at you again, I'll knock some sense into them." Kid's eyes sudden widen.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Ms. Mjolnir said that since you missed half the class, she wants to talk to you."

"… I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Nah, of course not. She's not gonna bite your head off or anything. She understands what you went through back there. Don't worry about her, okay?"

"Well… okay. Thanks for telling me. You and Maka are really good friends."

"No problem, Crona. No problem at all."

When both boys got out of the men's bathroom, Crona saw Patty and Liz with regret written all over their faces.

"Uh, Crona. We're really sorry about what we said back there. We didn't mean to embarrass you like that." Patty said.

"Yeah, Patty does tend to have a big mouth. She usually uses her mouth before she uses her brain."

"Hey, you're at fault too, Liz! Don't pin it all on me!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry too, Crona. We're both at fault. It won't happen again."

"Yeah, sorry." Crona slowly smiled to the girls.

"It's okay, girls. I accept your apology. All is forgiven."

"Still friends?"

"Yeah, Patty. Still friends." Patty and Liz gave Crona a big hug. When Crona let go of the girls, he realized the girls wanted to hug him just a little longer. The boy let out a light gasp when he felt Liz's hand traveling downward towards his butt. Crona quickly broke away from their hug.

"H-hey, I really gotta get going. Miss Marie is waiting for me. I'll see you guys later!"

"Okay, seeya!" all his friends said simultaneously. As Crona started heading towards Marie's classroom, Liz and Patty started whispering to one another.

"… I'd tap that hot piece of ass." Liz whispered.

"That goes ditto for me," Patty whispered back.

"Girls… what are you whispering about?" Death The Kid asked.

"NOTHING!" Both girls exclaimed.

-:-:-

"… Do you want to see me, Miss Marie? I just want to say that I'm really sorry for the leaving the class. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay, Crona. Your classmates did something really stupid, and you have every right to do what you needed to do. I would have reacted the same way if anyone put me on the pedestal and made me the center of attention. That's not really the reason why I called you here."

"Oh? Then what is the reason, ma'am?"

"Well, I was thinking about tutoring you tonight. Since you missed half the class, why don't I visit your dorm and teach you whatever you missed? Are you available tonight, since this is Friday night and it's usually the time friends hang out with one another?"

Crona's eyes widen. As he gazed into Ms. Mjolnir's good eye, he imagined her wearing kinky lingerie. In a way, seeing his teacher wear an eyepatch made her look even sexier.

"… Yes. I'll be available tonight."

"That's great! Don't worry about a thing: I won't bore you to death with my lectures. We'll have a good time while I tutor you, I promise." This made Crona wear a smile.

"I really look forward to seeing you tonight, Miss Marie. And thank you so much for helping me out. I thought I might have to borrow some notes from someone, but this is better! See you tonight, Miss Marie!"

"See you tonight Crona! Take care!" Crona grabbed his books from his desk and left the class. When Marie watched Crona leave, she wore a beautiful smile.

"He's such a sweet boy. A very sweet boy, indeed…" Her smile began to widen.

"So sweet, and so beautiful…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" Crona just jumped out of the shower and started brushing his teeth. While wearing a towel around his waist, the young man fixed himself up the best he could. Besides, in a few minutes Ms. Marie Mjolnir will be showing up right at his doorstep and he cannot afford to screw up in giving her good first impressions about himself. After spitting out his toothpaste and gurgling, he immediately worked on doing his hair.

(I can't believe how much pressure I'm feeling! I need to seriously calm down. She's coming here just to tutor me, that's all. It's not as if we're about to go on a date or anything! She's my teacher! A really cute teacher. A really hot teacher with the sexiest body I've ever set my eyes on! A really, really HOT teacher that I want to fu-) Crona immediately turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face to cool off.

As he put on a nice white shirt with a pair of blue jeans, he glanced to his queen-sized bed. Like the rest of his room, the bed was very neatly fixed. All of a sudden, a naked Marie appeared on his bed, glancing at Crona and smiling at him while she pointed her boobies at him.

_Let's fuck each other's brains out, Crona baby…_

"I love it when you talk dirty, Ms. Marie… WHAT AM I THINKING?" Feeling his face turning red, Crona immediately shook the image away from him. As he finally got his composure back, Crona immediately went to his desk.

"Clear desk and chair: check. Desk-light: check. Books on American History: check. Notebook and pen: check. Condom: check. Pencil-sharpener – WHAT'S A CONDOM DOING HERE?" A Trojan-brand condom was sitting nicely on his desk, waiting to be opened. Right underneath the condom was a nicely folded note. The boy opened the note and started reading it.

_Dear Crona,_

_I had a feeling that you and that old teacher are gonna get it on tonight. Since you have a thing for older women, I decided to get you a condom and sneak it into your room. This is the biggest one we can find, so hopefully it would be able to fit on ya. Show that old bitch who's da boss! Pull her hair back! Whip her! Ride her like a real cowboy! HAVE FUN, DUDE!_

_-BlackStar_

"Oh, man! If Ms. Marie sees me with this, she'll think I'm a perv. I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS, BLACKSTAR!" Crona exclaimed. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.

"Crona? It's me, Ms. Marie Mjolnir." Crona's eyes popped wide open and grew bigger than a pair of dinner-plates. Marie was about to open the door, and the condom was still in his hand! Without thinking, Crona thrust the condom right into pocket a nanosecond before Marie opened the door.

"Hello, Crona. You look fabulous. I've never seen you out of your black dress, and I have to say that you look really nice."

"Thank you, Ms. Marie. I like what you're wearing as well. Are you going out on a date later on?"

"Of course not, silly. I don't know how an old lady like me would ever find a date."

"Don't be ridiculous! You look wonderful! I bet any man would more than love to go out with you!" Crona's words touched Marie's heart and put a lovely smile on her face.

"You're so sweet, Crona. Don't worry: I won't take too much time from you, okay? Here, let me get my books ready." From there, everything was going pretty well. While Ms. Mjonlir was going over what Crona missed, the young man effortlessly jotted down all the information he felt he needed to understand. Learning about how the American people toppled over the federal government and brought The United States back to being an American Constitutional Republic made Crona wear a smile. He wondered what it would be like to be one of the patriots who freed the American populace from the government's tyranny. As he continued jotting down more notes from Ms. Mjolnir's tutoring, Crona stopped writing when he took in his teacher's lovely fragrance. As he turned his head a little to the right, he finally realized how incredibly close he was to Ms. Mjolnir's neck when she leaned closer to Crona and looked over his shoulder to read what he jotted down. His eyes started to get dreamy when he leaned closer to his teacher, feeling the urge to press his lips into her lovely neck.

"Nicely done, Crona. You took down a lot of info from my lessons, and I really like your handwriting. It's very elegant. Let's see what else you wrote dow-" When she turned her attention to Crona, she finally realized how incredibly close they were face-to-face. Her instinct would have been to immediately give herself and her student some serious space, but she couldn't move. Crona's hair, his skin, his very eyes: everything about him was absolutely perfect to her in every way. Not only that, but he also had a scent she couldn't resist. Their lips were an inch away as the student and the teacher gazed into each other's eyes, feeling an irresistible pull that neither can shake away.

Crona closed his eyes and kissed Ms. Mjonlir lightly on the cheek. Marie Mjonlir's eyes widen when she felt his lips press against her skin. The touch of his lips took her breath away. Crona slowly broke his kiss away from his teacher and smiled, feeling his face turn rose-red. His eyes turned away from her when he felt his heart beat faster.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Marie. It's just that you are the most beautiful creature in the world, and it feels so good to be with you. I want to feel good like this all the time…" When he felt her soft hand rest nicely on his shoulder, Crona slowly turned his attention back to his history teacher. Instead of looking stern, Ms. Marie gazed into Crona's eyes and smiled at him. As she felt her body starting to heat up, Marie tilted Crona's chin up with her elegant hand and slowly pressed her lips into Crona's. The pink-haired boy slowly closed his eyes and took in the kiss, savoring it as much as a man would savor the taste of fine wine. From then on in, the whole world started to fade away from Crona and Marie. All there was left, heart and mind, was each other.

"Miss… Miss Marie…" Crona whispered.

"Crona…." Marie whispered back. Marie straddled on top of Crona's lap and wrapped her arms around the boy. She gave him a much deeper kiss, sending electricity right through Crona's very body. Crona let out a breath of ecstasy as he felt her arms wrap around his body, felt her large breasts press into his chest, and started to feel her hot sex rubbing into his hard cock. As she brushed her hand through Crona's hair, she slowly pried his mouth open with her own and dug her tongue deep into his mouth. Crona welcomed it as he embraced her, feeling his wet tongue swirling around and around with hers. The two lovers breathed heavily through their nostrils as the continued to bond with each other in a way they least LEAST expected.

Finally, Crona and Ms. Marie broke apart from their French-kiss, panting heavily for breath. When Marie fixed her hair up, she got off of Crona and led him to his bed. When he sat on the edge of the bed, Marie sat right next to him and slowly brushed Crona's hair with her hand. Crona smiled and placed his hand on her lovely face.

"Crona… do you what we should do on this lovely Friday night?"

"… What should we do tonight?"

"… Let's fuck each other's brains out…" Marie unbottoned her lovely dress and slowly got out of it, leaving on only a red bra and red panties. Crona just stared at her when he saw how incredibly large her breasts really were: size 36DD. Marie made Crona lie on his back and mounted on top of the young man. Crona let out a light moan when Marie began to grind her soft pussy into his rock-solid dick. As he welcomed his teacher's grinding session, Marie removed Crona's t-shirt, tossed it away, and kissed the boy's neck. Crona smiled and wrapped his arms around the older woman's body as she continued her merciless assault on him.

Without even thinking, Crona undid Marie's bra. Marie gasped and grabbed her boobs, preventing her bra from falling off.

"You naughty boy you…" Gazing into his eyes, Marie tossed her bra aside and let her lover gaze at her naked boobs. Crona grew even harder when he saw how awesomely hard Marie's nipples were. Wearing a crooked grin, Marie shook her body side to side, letting her breasts jiggle all around for Crona to see. Growling to himself, Crona quickly sat up, cupped her breasts with his hands and started sucking on one of her breasts. Marie let out a yelp when she felt his lips sucking away on her tit, not only feeling his suction power but also his tongue flickering on it. When he broke away from sucking away on her tits, he started pressing Marie's large breasts together and licked her tits hungrily. Marie panted like crazy when she then felt his tongue flickering on both of her nipples.

"AAAAHH! It feels so good!" Marie exclaimed. Unable to hold back, Marie pushed Crona away from her breasts and made him lie back in bed. Feeling her mouth begin to water, Marie started to quickly unbutton Crona's pants. When she unzipped his jeans, she pulled his pants right off and threw them onto the floor. Crona shyly covered himself when all he had was a pair of briefs that was barely covering his rock-solid man-meat. Marie's eyes widen from the sheer size of it.

"OH MY GOSH! Patty's right! It really IS bigger than a Natha's hot dog! It's almost like a damn heat-seeking missile!" Marie exclaimed.

"… Could you please not say that. It's so embarrassing…" Crona whispered.

"Oh. Sorry." Wearing a teasing smile, Marie slowly undid the laces of her panties and snapped them right off. Crona was amazed as to how completely hairless her pussy was. Not a hint of hair! That would make it easy for him to munch down on her box. Wearing a crooked grin of his own, Crona slowly pulled down his briefs as well. Marie grabbed his briefs when they reached his ankles and shot it into the air like a slingshot.

As the two were completely naked, the two lovers gazed into each other's eyes and admired each other's bodies. Marie climbed on top of her naked lover and embraced him, daring not to take her eyes away from his. Crona felt like he was on Cloud 9 when he felt her naked body lie on top of his, loving the feel of her creamy-smooth skin. The two lovers slowly closed their eyes and kissed each other, welcoming each other's saliva as it passed from one mouth to another. The two started rolling all around the bed as they continued to embrace each other and kiss away, wishing this would last forever. When Marie broke away from the kiss, she turned her back on him, got on her hands and knees and pointed her nice juicy ass right at Crona. Crona couldn't help but gawk at the perfection of her awesome bubble-butt.

"You know you want to do it, Crona. Bury your face into my ass and lick my anus. Please do it, Crona! I read in a magazine how good it really feels and I want to give it a try. Lick me down there! Lick it!" After making a big gulp, Crona got on his hands and knees and began to rub his face right up Marie's ass. At first, Crona brushed his face into her ass and then jiggled his face into it. This made Marie laugh uncontrollably.

"Wow, this feels great, Ms. Marie! Your ass feels so good, and it smells awesome! I love the scent of fresh ass!" Crona mumbled while still rubbing his face up her ass. Giggling to herself, Marie lied down on her belly so Crona could bury his face up her ass even more. Crona then pried his face out of her hot ass and opened her butt-cheeks, seeing her anus and her wet pussy. Feeling his heart pound like crazy, Crona slowly stuck his tongue out and began to dig his tongue into Marie's anus. Marie whipped her head back as she let out an ear-piercing moan. She buried her face into the sheets and she gripped the sheets tightly as Crona licked away at her anus, licking it like a lollipop. She moaned and panted as Crona's very tongue sent electricity of pleasure right from her anus into her very brain. Wanting more, Crona buried his face deeper into her nice ass and started licking away at her wet pussy. Marie screamed even more, making herself stick her ass up into the air a little bit and letting him lick away at her pussy. Eating up his own teacher, Crona's cock started to get even harder.

Crona fell back and took a breather. As he lied down, Marie got a good hold of Crona's dick and slowly jerked it up. Crona smiled and felt his strength leaving his body as he felt Marie's soft hand stroke away. When she stopped stroking it, Marie opened her mouth wide and put her lover's dick right into her mouth. Her head bopped up and down, letting her lips slide hungrily on his manhood. Crona breathed heavily as he watched his history teacher suck away at him. When she took her mouth out of his cock, she gently licked away at Crona's balls. Crona let out a moan of delight when he felt her tongue lick away at his sack. Wanting more, Marie opened wide and let Crona's balls fall right into her mouth. As she continued licking away, she let out a big humming sound from her mouth. Crona shut his eyes and screamed with delight when he felt her mouth turn into a living vibrator. Ms. Marie finally released Crona from her onslaught and lied on her back. Smiling wickedly, Marie opened her legs wide and pried her wet pussy open with her fingers.

"Fuck me, Crona. I want your big fat salami!" Marie said in a naughty way. At first, Crona felt a tad nervous since he never ventured this far with a woman before. As a matter of fact, this was the first time he was actually making love with a woman! Letting out a big breath, Crona nervously pointed his big dick right towards his teacher's wet eager sex. Just when he was about to put it in, Ms. Marie took out a condom, opened it and put it nicely on Crona's dick. It fit on him perfectly.

"I found it in your pocket before I took your pants off. You naughty boy you…" Crona blushed out of embarrassment and laughed nervously.

_You're a lifesaver, BlackStar. Thanks._

"Just put it right in, my dear. Trust me: you'll do just fine." As he grabbed Marie's hips, Crona took in one more breath.

"Well… here goes nothing!" With one good thrust, Crona slammed his big meat right into Marie's glory-hole. Both the teacher and the student felt their eyes widen in shock when they finally made full contact. Their mouths trembled when Crona finally got his cock completely inside Marie.

"Oh… my… gosh…" Marie exclaimed.

"It feels… so tight… so…. GOOOOD…." Crona said.

"Don't stop, Crona! Keep going! FUCK ME HARD!" Crona thrust right into Marie again, and again, and again. Marie bit her finger when she felt Crona stretch her inner walls, and tears of joy started pouring out of her very eyes. Panting hard, Crona continued pumping away as he relished feeling his lover's wet walls caress his hard sex through the latex. As the minutes passed by, Crona's thrusting motion began to get harder and go faster. The faster and harder the thrust, the louder the screams from both lovers became.

Wanting even more, Crona picked Marie up by the waist and had her embrace him while he still rammed his hardness right into her, making both of them sit in an upright position. Marie's moaning and screaming became uncontrollable as she not only allowed Crona to thrust away but also bounce up and down, making the fucking even more incredible. The teacher wrapped her arms around Crona's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder as he continued to bang her hard.

"Oh, Crona! You're so incredible! I love you, Crona! I love you so much!" Marie screamed.

"I've always had my eye on you the moment I started attending DWMA! I love you, Ms. Marie! I LOVE YOU!" Crona screamed back. Crona pushed Marie with his body-weight and lied completely on top of her, fucking the daylights out of her in the missionary position. Tears streamed down her eyes and saliva streamed out of her mouth as she felt pleasure surging right through her body at maximum overdrive. She wrapped her arms tightly around her lover's back and then wrapped her legs around his waist, hoping the banging will never cease.

"Crona… I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"I… I can't hold back much longer! I feel like I'm gonna explode!"

"Go ahead and do it! Holy shit, I'm cumming I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING-" Finally, both Crona and Marie orgasm and screamed together, feeling their fluids burst out of their very bodies. Ms. Marie's juices overwhelmingly gushed all over herself and her lover. Totally exhausted from over an hour of loving, Crona took himself out of Marie and weakly lied next to her. The lovers gazed into each other's eyes and smiled to each other. When he looked down on her wet pussy, he realized that there was blood coming out of her.

"MS. MARIE! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm so sorry!" Crona said.

"No… it's okay. I wanted you… to be… my first." Crona's mouth simply gaped.

"Are you telling me that you're… a virgin?" Marie smiled to Crona's question.

"Well… not anymore. And neither are you. I guess we both lost our virginities tonight."

"I like the sound of that. Come here, my love…" Crona and Ms. Marie wrapped each other and kissed. As the night shined with the stars and a smiling crescent moon, Crona and Ms. Marie held onto each other and finally closed their eyes. Neither weapon nor meister had any strength left in their bodies, and there was no way Ms. Marie could go home tonight. So they both decided to go to sleep and doze off to dreamland. What better way was there to end the night?


End file.
